tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Agatha Tira VS Anna Gilliet
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! Well, this week we're finally submitting to peer pressure, after multiple requests, we're finally going to give you the cat fight that you've yearned for! This week we're throwing two fiesty felines together to fight for our entertainment and so that one of them may earn the title of 'True Aggie!' Is age an advantage or a burden, when it comes to powerful mages? Which of these two cougars will be left standing and will the arena be standing with them? Let's see, for in the Blue Corner we have... Agatha Tira A returning gladiator to the Arena, Agatha Tira is a powerful Witch from High Rock, who has served the Empire, the Mages, various heroes but shows no loyalties greater than that she shows to herself. Born in the city of Daggerfall, where she grew up, longing to explore the schools of magic as she dreamt to be a powerful mage some day. In her late teens, she ditched her stick in the mud parents and studied magic in isolation before heading east to Cyrodiil. Over the course of her life, she has studied various forbidden and dangerous magical arts, done various deeds for the Empire and even befriended Emperor Uriel VII and even organised an expedition into the Deadlands, during the heart of the Oblivion Crisis. Age hasn't slowed her down, despite being 363 she's almost as capable and as agile as ever and more importantly, even more powerful. Agatha has the ability to throw various devastating destruction spells as well as a wide variety of conjuration abilities, such as turning living people into zombies with her 'death grip.' Her death grip itself can slowly drain the life, essence and soul out of a person, increasing her own power, whilst slowly and horrifically killing them. Not only is Agatha capable of dishing out a great deal of damage in her human form but she is also able to transform into a bird, an entire murder of them and take to the sky. Her crows are able to swoop down on their enemies (and we all know how bad swooping is) and tear them limb from limb. We can honestly say that Agatha is a dream girl but how can she fare against a similar opponent? In the Yellow Corner we have... Anna Gilliet Anna Gilliet or 'Aggie 2' was once a noblewoman from Daggerfall, who also wasn't happy with her lot in life and wished to explore the wonderous world of magic. She soon started to dabble in strange and obscure magics, also known as the 'Blood Pacts.' However, like most good things, this drove her to be nuttier than squirrel droppings and eventually resulted in the murder of her husband. Like most creepy horrors and monstrosities, she fled to the crypt in a chapel and began to experiment away underneath its surface. There she continued to study the pacts of darknessas she bided her time and increased her power. This abominable young lady is fully attuned to the Daedric world, bypassing the need of spirits to amplify her power for her. Anna is able to conjure up certain runes that amplify the power of their spells and is able (through the dodgy matter of blood sacrifice) is able to warp reality and command the alignment of the daedra. This is the highest highest practical rank of the Pact wielders before they ascend to become Daedra themselves. When Anna isn't doing her insane experiments, she likes to make poisons, blades, guns and ammunition for other crazy people. She's playful and always up for a little pinch and squeel, provided that its her doing the pinching and your doing the squeeling. She is a somewhat trusting person, always hoping that her partners will stay true to their word, so that she doesn't have to waste her time teaching them their lesson afterwards. So... Which of these two Cougars will win the title of 'True Aggie?' Will it be the dream girl Agatha? Or the mystic Anna? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed. Here are the results! Agatha Tira: 5 Anna Gilliet: 3 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena